


Dandelions and Gunpowder

by DestielIsReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, soldier!deanwinchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsReal/pseuds/DestielIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel life is normal. He's got a great apartment, a beautiful boyfriend and his own car, even if Dean calls it a 'pimp truck'. </p><p>However, everything seems to take a turn for the worst when his boyfriend is shipped off with the navy. And if things couldn't get any worse, Cas has discovered their last night together didn't leave him completely alone. </p><p>It's story in which a young brunette sees his boyfriend for one night, distance love letters and a struggle to get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions and Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic involves Mpreg, depression, violence and alcoholism. If you are trigged by any of these things please click out of this fan fic now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'm not really use to uploading my work but I've come across this idea and perhaps a few of you may like the story. I aim to post at least one chapter a week!

November 23rd, 2015.  
Castiel tried to remain calm as he leaned against the impala. Dean's Impala. His fingers rattle nervously against the perfectly crafted paint work as he focuses on his breathing. He never uses it, not really. But today is a special day. The day he gets to see his boyfriend. Knowing Dean, he'll be more excited to see his damn car than Castiel, though who can blame a man whose been on a ship for five months?  
Five. That's how long it's been. Cas can still remember the day he found the damn letter, hidden in one of Dean's sock draws.

***  
June 3rd, 2015.

"What the hell is this Dean!?" Castiel yells as he marches his way into the kitchen. The blonde, a little confused, drops his spoon back into the soup bowl and stares at him. "Oh" is the only words to fall out of his mouth. "Oh? That's it? 'Oh' !?" Cas yells at him. He can feel his face turning all sorts of red, but he refuses to care how ridiculous he may look. He can't believe this. Three weeks ago Dean got the letter. Three freaking weeks. His boyfriend was drafted into the navy with only four days left and this is when he finds out!?  
"Cas I didn't want you to react like this" Dean tried to remain calm, slipping out of his chair and walked towards the brunette.  
"S-so what? You just weren't going to tell me!?" Cas tried to grumble but his voice was too shaky and broken. This couldn't be happening, a part of him just wanted Dean to say it was all a joke and make him sleep on the sofa.  
"No I was, promise. I just..- Well I couldn't find the right moment. You're always so stressed... Well actually I did find a good moment a few nights ago but... y'know" Dean chuckled as he squeezed his boyfriend into a hug. The other just rolled his eyes and huffed. How could Dean be so calm about this? Then again, he did have three weeks to let the information sink in.  
"How long?" Cas asks, moving back a little to look up at Dean's soft green eyes.  
"Few months. Maybe over a year. It's not exactly written in stone, babe. But hey, I'll write to you, okay?" Dean smiled weakly, kissing the top of Cas' forehead. "Alright" Castiel whispers back, closing his eyes and let's his forehead rest on Dean's shoulder.

***  
Cas can see the ship. It's not far away from the shore now, only about ten minutes he's estimating. Although the time feels like it's going too fast, or maybe that's because Cas needs it to be prolonged for just a while longer. It's not like he doesn't want to see Dean, of course he does. He got news that the ship was docking off the coast of California. And sure, maybe it was a ten hour drive from their home, but Cas didn't care. He missed that freckled face and that beautiful smile of his.  
Of course there's a reason Cas is nervous today. He has news, big news. Something he isn't sure if Dean will take well. He's is pregnant. And obviously scared for his life. They're not even married for god-sakes, it goes against everything Cas believes in. That and he is currently in the middle of writing a very angry letter to the so called 'Gard company' that prescribed him his contraception.  
It's five more minutes now. Cas can see the little windows of the ship just over the many sailors waving their hats over the side of the boat like mad men. He wonders if Dean is there, but it doesn't really seem like his kind of scene. Knowing him, he's probably trying to sneak a quick cigarette with Benny in their bunk before they land ashore. Cas has always hated that horrible habit of his. He starts to think about how should he greet Dean? A lot of people seem to be standing by the shore and waiting for the boat. But Cas knows they'll be told to move back and wait by the grass like everyone else. Maybe staying by the impala is best. Leaning against it like this covers his bump.  
It's surprisingly small for five months and is hardly even noticeable with Cas' big jacket on. Thank god it's November and not mid July, Cas thinks to himself. He's been to the doctor about what? A thousand times? The doctor, Dr Hillford, constantly just reminds Cas that this is normal and he could be glad it's not as big and his clothes still fit... mostly. But it's in Castiel's nature to worry about every little thing, even the tiny labelling on a baby tins of food. He can never read the damn things.  
This is it, Cas thinks as the ship pulls up. He seems to be leaning back more and more towards the car so much so if he was stronger he probably would have left a dent in it. It's only one day, Cas. Dean is only here one day and then tomorrow afternoon he's gone back on the ship for three more months. Although it should be sad, Cas can't help but find some relief in it all. He just /hopes/ Dean can see the good in this and not the bad, though that's never really be a strong talent of his.  
Castiel smiles when he can see three men walking up the grass hill. Two dirty blonde's and a brunette. He knows Benny is Dean's best friend, they do practically everything together. When Dean had been drafted, Benny signed up the day after. As for Ash? Well Cas can only assume he joined he navy because why not, the hell with a real job! That seems to be his way of living life. Castiel has always been a little envious of that himself to be honest.

When the apple green eyes fix on Cas, the man swears his heart is going to fall out of his chest. Cas shouldn't be this nervous. It was Dean after all. The love of his life since high school. What's he going to do? Leave him and never come home? Oh god, Cas feels as if he may throw up. However, he keeps his eyes on the green ones, watching as Dean jogs up to him with his duffle bag banging on the side of his hip.  
"Hey babe" Dean grins, instantly picking Cas up off his feet a little and kisses him eagerly. Their lips part and Cas is glad Dean's picked him up, because the way his tongue is exploring his mouth would make Cas' legs go all kinds of jelly.  
"Hello, Dean" Castiel whispers, leaning his forehead against the other's. Yes, Cas has missed this for far too long. It's lonely really, without Dean in their bed and the morning make out sessions before breakfast.  
"God baby, I've missed you" Dean murmured, making Cas blush. "Oh Dean, that's very sweet of you. I must say I-" He watches as Dean moves away from him and rubs his hand along the hood of his Impala. Oh come on, Cas thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. But Dean just looks up at him with that stupid grin and Cas is melting again. "Kidding. You know I love you" he murmured, walking back over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms over his waist, kissing along his jaw and down his neck.  
"I booked us a room at a motel" Cas sighs, running his fingers through the damp blonde hair. "Oh yeah?" Dean chuckles, brushing his nose against Cas' jaw. "Yeah. It's not far from here. Only a ten minute walk. But I assume you'd want to drive your car while you're here. It must be hard staying off land for so long." He smiles. Dean nods and opens the door. "You have no idea baby."  
As they get into the car, Cas shuffles with the seatbelt. He hopes Dean won't notice how it's stretches out more. Though Cas isn't sure why he's panicking so much, Dean has never been that observant, especially in his car.  
"Oh, there's a great restaurant near here by the way. I wanna take you out tonight, get some food that isn't fish or crab" Dean grins, glancing over at his boyfriend. The last thing Cas wants to do is go out and eat, but he knows Dean is probably craving a burger and can't possibly deprive his boyfriend of such, as Dean likes to put it, 'extremely important' matters. So he just nods and rests his head against Dean's shoulder, letting his eyes fall shut when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. Maybe this wouldn't be so scary after all. Cas decides he'll tell Dean after dinner. Besides, what could go wrong before then?


End file.
